Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -35\% \times \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{1}{8} \times 100\% = 12.5\%$ Now we have: $ -35\% \times 12.5\% = {?} $ $ -35\% \times 12.5\% = -4.375 \% $